


untitled bodydrawing

by J (j_writes)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superhuman Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night, Mikey flew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled bodydrawing

Mikey was first, but he thought it was a dream.

It was one night when they were teenagers, Gerard drunk and bored and feeling creative, and he'd spread Mikey out on the bed and drawn all over his back. Flying creatures, people with wings, an elaborate skyscape spreading out over Mikey's shoulderblades, curving down his spine, wrapping around his hips. He took pictures, arranging Mikey on the bed, standing him up against the window, focusing on tiny pieces of the drawing, on the whole thing, on the way it twisted and bent as Mikey moved.

That night, Mikey flew.

He woke up restless, too tired to sleep, too wired to stay in bed, and went for a walk. The night was stifling, and he could feel the sweat gathering against his back, the ink smudging under his fingers as he reached back to wipe it away. He closed his eyes and thought of leaving, of rising into the air and going somewhere else, anywhere else, somewhere that didn't feel like quite so much of a cage, and when he opened them, there was nothing around him but air.

In the morning, he thought it had been a dream.

It hadn't.

Years later, it was Brian.

A quiet night, the two of them alone on the bus, and Gerard was drawing. Brian was working, or pretending to, but he kept falling asleep on top of his laptop, so Gerard pulled it away from him and started drawing on his hand while Brian dozed. It started off innocuous enough, two figures dancing along his palm, others wrapping around his fingers, clinging there, watching. But as he moved further up Brian's forearm, the scenes got more detailed, more erotic, people naked and touching, twining together across the curves of muscle, wrapped around each other in the hollow of his elbow.

Brian shifted in his sleep, his fingers curling, breath catching as he exhaled, legs stretching out restlessly against Gerard's, and when his eyes opened, they were dark and instantly intent on Gerard.

"Fuck," he whispered with barely any sound, just his lips moving, and his eyes fluttered closed again as Gerard traced a figure against the soft skin of his inner arm. His other hand reached across, took Gerard's hand, moving his fingers across it as if learning what it meant. Then he lifted it to his lips and sucked Gerard's fingers into his mouth.

Gerard bit his lip and stopped drawing, the marker tumbling from his hand onto the couch as Brian's teeth closed lightly over the pads of his fingers. His tongue worked obscenely down to Gerard's knuckles, then he sucked hard, deep, making Gerard shift against him on the couch.

When he finally let Gerard's fingers fall from his lips, it took him no time at all to pull at Gerard's hair, tugging him in so he could kiss him, hard and deep and demanding. By the time Gerard recovered his senses enough to kneel over Brian on the couch, his hands tucked into the waistband of Brian's pants, Brian was writhing desperately beneath him, pulling Gerard's hips down so they were grinding against each other through their pants.

"Fuck, _please_," he whispered against Gerard's neck, sucking a mark there, rocking Gerard down against him. Gerard braced himself against the back of the couch, the fingers of his other hand curled against Brian's ribs through his shirt. He shuddered, throwing his head back, the pressure of Brian arching up under him almost too much through the hard fabric of his pants, and he felt Brian's teeth sinking into his skin as he came, hips jerking up off the couch against Gerard.

He shivered, burying his face against Gerard's shirt for a second before pushing Gerard off and dropping to the floor in front of him. Brian's fingers were fast and clumsy against his belt, but once he had it open, he leaned in almost immediately to slide his lips around Gerard's cock.

It barely took any time at all, with his mouth hot and wet and eager, before Gerard was coming, curling in on himself, his hand curving over the back of Brian's head and feeling Brian's wrist moving against his leg as he jerked himself off again.

"_Fuck_," Gerard whispered against the top of Brian's head, resting there and trying to breathe. "What are you, some kind of superhuman or something?" and Brian let out a tiny laugh before climbing up into Gerard's lap and kissing him desperately, still pressing hard against Gerard's hip.

It wasn't until hours later, when Brian dragged them into the shower and the ink dripped in messy spirals to the tile floor, that the desperation left him. He curled himself against Gerard's chest and just breathed, letting the water run down his back, exhausted and sated.

Now Gerard makes Frank write on his neck every night, except on the nights when it means something, when it's something he wants.

Then he does it himself.

  



End file.
